


Chocolate Cake

by untilitburnsout



Category: GOT7
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:22:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7307473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untilitburnsout/pseuds/untilitburnsout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yugyeom and Mark’s trip to Vegas turns a corner when they decide to raid the mini fridge. (Purely fictional)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this ended up being so long! I wanted a good amount of story to balance the smut but, can't see the forest through the trees haha. Cheers!

Mark quickly slid the key card through the lock of the hotel room door’s slot, the light flashed green and he pressed the handle down. He was exhausted from the long day of walking around Las Vegas, and the door felt so heavy against him. Yugyeom’s strong arm reached above him, and he helped him push the door open. Mark looked back at him and felt a flutter in his chest when he was met with Yugyeom’s familiar grin. They entered the dark room, removed their shoes, and Mark used his free hand to search the wall for a light switch. He flicked on the lights, and looked around their new hotel room for the night. 

It was a modern and sexy room, almost everything was decorated in white, and the blue hue of the lights cast a cool glow on everything. White granite floors glittered underneath his feet, and a single queen size bed was framed with the same sleek tiles. Yugyeom gaped at the room, wildly impressed by the ostentatious decor and the music players that were glowing blue on the wall. Mark was surprised that his dad had spent so much money on a room, but then again there was only one bed so it probably hadn’t been too much. He felt anxiety well up into his chest at the thought of sharing that bed. It’s not like Mark hadn’t slept with Yugyeom in the same bed a hundred times, but tonight seemed a little different…he felt like something was going to happen.

He’d invited Yugyeom to come home with him to Los Angeles for their vacation, and coming to Vegas was a surprise his dad had planned for them on his own. They had spent the entire day with his family, going to a casino, eating at five star restaurants, and shopping. He could tell Yugyeom was having a great time, and he was happy that he had invited him. It warmed him to see the youngest member smiling from ear-to-ear, excited about everything he saw, and getting along so well with Mark’s family. 

It seemed like every time he met eyes with Yugyeom this past week, there was something different in them… They almost sparkled, but not like they usually did when they looked at each other, this was way more intense. Mark felt like Yugyeom was trying to communicate so much more to him lately. It might just be his imagination, but the gentle feeling of Yugyeom’s hand on his shoulder, and the way he held on to hugs longer than usual, made him doubt that. He was aware that Yugyeom thought of him as more than a friend, or a “brother” as they liked to joke, but he wasn’t sure exactly what their relationship was. 

Yugyeom had always been the person he felt most comfortable around, he could sit in silence with him all day, or be his most talkative self, neither mattered to Yugyeom. They just clicked in ways he didn’t with the others, having a sort of natural chemistry. However, these past few months had been making Mark feel things he hadn’t before. And not just romantic feelings, but sexual things too. He’d fall asleep next to Yugyeom, only to have to move to the floor, because he was having sexual dreams about him. Every time Yugyeom so much as looked at him, he felt a tingling in his stomach that inched it’s way lower and lower, until he was forced to think of something unpleasant in order to keep from getting hard. He found himself daydreaming about kissing his plump lips, wondering what they’d feel like against his skin. He swore Yugyeom knew that this was happening to him too, because he was always provoking Mark. He’d slide his hand down Mark’s arm during interviews, lift his shirt up higher than usual on stage, and sometimes grab his ass when no one was watching. When Mark thought about it, he wondered if it was all just fanservice, the kind of stuff Jinyoung and Jackson pulled with him on stage. Getting the fans riled up, but never actually meaning any of the things they did. Maybe he just wanted all of it to mean something more…Mark’s chest ached at the thought, making it all the more clear just how much he was falling for this kid…this was not good. 

He looked over at Yugyeom, who was connecting his iPhone to the stereo on the wall, and sighed heavily. What was he going to do with himself? 

“Tired?” Yugyeom asked as he shuffled through the songs on his playlist, landing on his favorite artist and hitting play. 

“Yeah, it was a long drive”, he dropped his backpack on the floor and flopped onto the bed. Yugyeom started dancing to the music, and Mark wondered where he got that kind of energy. Yugyeom’s long legs were drawing Mark’s attention, they seemed to go for miles…He hoped Yugyeom would never stop wearing those tight black jeans, they really showed off his ass. After a good 5 minutes of daydreaming, he couldn’t stand watching those legs move around the room any longer, so he worked up the energy to join him in dancing. 

Yugyeom’s face lit up when Mark joined him, and he laughed heartily while Mark imitated the freestyle dance Yugyeom was always doing He gave Mark a powerful shove, and then quickly grabbed his hips to keep him from falling backwards. The feeling of Yugyeom’s large hands holding onto him sent a jolt of electricity through his entire body. He laughed awkwardly and pulled away, trying to keep his cool. Yugyeom didn’t seem to notice his flustered expression, and headed to the mini fridge to raid it’s contents.

“Ahh, I’m so thirsty, but there’s only alcohol in here!” He pulled out a mini bottle of vodka, trying to read the English written on it, but then set it back inside after realizing it wasn’t water. Mark walked over to the bedside table, and found the menu for the hotel’s restaurant. 

“We can order some food from room service, and get some drinks if you want? It just gets charged to my dad’s card”. Yugyeom ran over to him excitedly, and snatched the menu from his hands. He trailed a finger down the page, attempting to understand what it said, and then stopped abruptly.

“Choco cake!” he tapped the menu, and looked to Mark for permission to order it. Mark laughed, loving the way Yugyeom’s personality defied his appearance. He was still such a kid, always wanting to eat chocolate and sweets. 

“Okay, okay,” he dialed room service and order two chocolate ganache cakes, and a bottle of Perrier. Yugyeom gave an excited shriek, and Mark did his best to act like he didn’t think it was adorable. 

They waited eagerly for the food, which Mark was promised wouldn’t take long. He walked over to the room’s large ceiling-to-floor window, to finally check out the view. They were on the fourth floor of the hotel, and had a panorama view of the city. It was 10pm, but you would never guess by the way the city was lit up. Lights flashed everywhere from casinos, hotels, cars, and restaurants; casting a colorful glow into the sky. 

“Daebak!” Yugyeom was suddenly at his side, awestruck by the scenery. He placed an hand on Mark’s shoulder, and when Mark turned to look at him, he was surprised to see such a serious expression on his face. He really could go from 100 to 0 in no time. Mark knew he was going to say something, and his stomach flopped with anxiety. 

“Listen, Mark hyung…” Yugyeom looked down at his feet, struggling to find the right words. “I really wanted to thank you for inviting me to come home with you. I know how much it means to you to finally be back, and spending time with your family…and I’m grateful you let me share that experience with you. I really like your family, and I hope you all have enjoyed having me here too…I mean, I think we’ve had fun together, and it’s been nice with just the two of us…don’t you think?” Mark understood immediately that Yugyeom was trying to assess why Mark had invited him, and where they were standing in their relationship.

Mark wasn’t even sure himself. Why had he invited him? Aside from Yugyeom loving almost all things American, and wanting to see LA…What was the reason? Thinking back on it, it wasn’t really about letting Yugyeom experience something new, it was much more selfish than that. Mark simply didn’t want to leave him. He wanted to go home of course, but…he hadn't even considered not bringing Yugyeom home with him. Spending a month away from the rest of the guys was no big deal, it was actually kind of nice, but…leaving Yugyeom behind was out of the question. It was like wherever he went, he needed Yugyeom there too. Heat prickled in Mark’s body, realizing now what he hadn’t allowed himself to before…he was in love with Yugyeom. 

Yugyeom looked at Mark expectantly, waiting for an answer. Mark swallowed the lump that was rising in his throat. He was struggling to figure out what to say when a gentle knock coming from the door saved him. 

“I’ll get that!” He nearly sprinted to the door, leaving Yugyeom staring out the window.

The food was delivered on a tiny cart, covered in a shimmering cloth. Silver trays held decadent cakes placed strategically on fine china. Tiny dessert forks were tied with ribbons to cloth napkins. The Perrier was chilling in an ice bucket, and two champagne flutes were already bubbling with the sparkling water. Mark pushed the cart over to the long glass table near the window, and Yugyeom sat down eagerly. Mark was glad to see that the presence of chocolate cake had distracted him…for now. He placed a plate in front of Yugyeom, and handed him a glass of Perrier. Yugyeom’s long fingers brushed against his, and a shock of electricity surged into his hand, causing Mark to almost drop the glass. This again…He decided he would need something stronger than sparkling water tonight, and made a beeline to the mini fridge. 

He grabbed two mini bottles of vodka, and a bottle of sake, determined to get a good buzz on before this night progressed. He set the bottles on the table and quickly twisted off the cap from a vodka bottle, knocking back the icy liquid in one chug. It burned down his throat, and he tried not to cough, he wasn’t much of a drinker. Yugyeom was looking up at him with his mouth agape. 

“Mark Hyung…” He covered his mouth to hide his laughter. “Wow!”

Mark felt heat from the alcohol rise in his cheeks. Or was he blushing with embarrassment? He started laughing at himself too, at this point, there wasn’t anything he else could do. He was kicking himself internally for being such a lightweight, the vodka was already kicking in. But at least he was relaxing more.

“Can I…drink too?” Yugyeom asked coyly, well aware that he was under the drinking age in America. 

“Okay, but only if you don’t tell my dad or anyone else that I let you,” Mark twisted off the cap of the other vodka bottle, and passed it to Yugyeom. Yugyeom lifted the bottle to his nose and sniffed, scrunching his nose in distaste. But he raised the bottle to Mark’s in a toast, and then winked before chugging his as well. He coughed and chased it with his Perrier, but it didn’t seem to do much for the taste, he was still grimacing. 

Mark starting laughing again, watching the younger boy struggle with his first drink was too much for him. He grabbed two water glasses from the bathroom sink, and brought them to the table. He opened the sake now, and poured them both a shot. They toasted again, and Yugyeom shouted “To…Kim-Mark!” before choking down his shot. Mark’s stomach fluttered. 

Mark sat down and untied his dessert fork from his napkin, deciding to finally taste the chocolate ganache cake. The chocolate had melted into the layers of soft cake, making it moist and rich, and a bittersweet flavor danced on his tongue. This had to be the best cake he’d ever tasted-hands down, although the alcohol might be helping…He looked to Yugyeom, who was clearly impressed with the cake as well.

“Delicious!” Yugyeom’s eyes opened wider than Mark had ever seen them, and he swore for a moment that he was sitting next to a puppy. 

Mark choked down another piece of cake, and poured them both another shot. At this point, Yugyeom’s ears were a dark shade red, and Mark knew he was feeling the alcohol. They threw their heads back and drank their shots. Yugyeom was already getting better at drinking, and stopped chasing the liquor. 

Already thoroughly buzzed, Mark was falling into a daze. His eyes drifted to Yugyeom’s, lingering on his dark and thick lashes, and then wandering to his full lips. They were a beautiful shade of pink, like the bud of a wild rose. He couldn’t help but enjoy the way Yugyeom’s tongue traced over them after every bite of cake. He wanted to be the one to taste those lips…His trance was broken when Yugyeom took his fork and stole the last chunk of cake from Mark’s plate. 

“Hey!” Mark complained. Yugyeom started to tease Mark, pretending that he was going to eat the cake. “Don’t do it!” Mark warned. Yugyeom laughed and then abruptly popped the huge piece of cake into Mark’s open mouth instead. Mark jerked back in surprise, the cake barely fit in his mouth, and he struggled to chew it. Yugyeom was doubled over clenching his stomach, dying with laughter. Mark gave him a look that said “I will get you back for this”, but with cheeks full of food, it only sent Yugyeom into another fit. Mark finally swallowed the cake with a bit of force, and just as he was about to say scold the maknae, Yugyeom’s face suddenly inches from his own. His eyes were sparkling with desire, and his hand slowly reached up to Mark’s lips. Mark froze, blood pounding in his ears, unable to even blink.

“You…have chocolate here…” Yugyeom tilted his head ever-so-slightly, and gently pressed his warm lips onto Mark’s. The world came to a jarring stop, and Mark felt the usual electricity flow from Yugyeom’s lips to his own, but this time tenfold. Stars danced behind his eyes, and his stomach fluttered. It was the fastest kiss he’d ever received, and yet it seemed to stretch on for an eternity. Yugyeom pulled back slowly, and then wiped a thumb across Mark’s bottom lip. He stared Mark in the eyes, and then sensually sucked the chocolate off of his thumb.

Mark sat there in trance. He was usually at a loss for words, but this…this was bad. He was so into Yugyeom, and there was no going back from this now. No way to act like these emotions he’d been feeling were fleeting, or imagined. They would never be able to pretend like this hadn’t happened, even if they both were pretty intoxicated. But…he didn’t want to go back. All he wanted right now was to taste Yugyeom’s lips, to feel them against his again. If only he could will his body to take the initiative, but he couldn’t bring himself to close this space between them again, he was too afraid to move. Yugyeom seemed to catch on that Mark was struggling with his consciousness.

“Was that…bad?” His eyes were searching Mark’s for answers. He knew Mark well enough to know that he wasn't the best with words, and that he’d have to assess his body language more than anything. Mark managed to shake his head in response. He dropped his head down and looked at his hands, no longer able to make eye contact. 

Was he really doing this? Admitting that he enjoyed the hell out of that little kiss? That he wanted Yugyeom in more ways than anyone would understand? What if he was wrong about Yugyeom’s intentions? What if Yugyeom was just trying him out? He was at that “experimental” age. His doubts were promptly silenced by Yugyeom’s strong hand grabbing the back of Mark’s neck, pulling his face into a hard and passionate kiss. 

He smashed his lips back into Mark’s, hungry for him, the eagerness in his body releasing forcefully. Mark finally relaxed into the kiss, and gave up trying to fight himself. He moaned into Yugyeom’s lips, his voice unable to be held down for once. Yugyeom excitedly bit Mark’s pouty bottom lip, enticed by the moan, eager to hear more. Mark slipped his tongue in Yugyeom’s mouth, tasting the rich chocolate flavor of the cake and the younger boy’s pure lust. Yugyeom’s lack of skill and Mark’s desperation, left no room for anything but raw, sloppy, hard kissing. Wet sounds mixed with their heavy breathing, and Yugyeom’s iPhone was still playing low in the background. 

Mark pulled away from Yugyeom and looked him in his eyes, his expression soft but stern. 

“Yugyeom, I…” Mark tried his best to convey his emotions with his eyes, willing the younger boy to understand the depth of his feelings. This wasn’t just a crush, or a one time thing for him, he wanted Yugyeom - all of him. 

Yugyeom’s dark eyes searched Mark’s, but he didn’t seem satisfied. He wanted more from Mark, he wanted him to confess. He gripped Mark’s shoulders with both hands, and then pressed his lips onto Mark’s again, causing Mark to whimper softly. Yugyeom pulled away just when Mark was ready to continue where they’d left off.

“Do you like me?” the younger boy asked bluntly, never one to beat around the bush when he wanted something. 

Mark averted his eyes, looking down at the glittering floor. 

“Please answer me, I need to know”, Yugyeom was almost pleading now, his voice growing more and more desperate. Mark’s chest ached at the sound, but he still couldn’t bring himself to confess. He was admittedly a coward with his feelings, he always had been. If it wasn’t for Yugyeom’s persistent personality, they would never have even come this far. It’s not that he didn’t want to tell Yugyeom, but the vulnerability he felt spilling his feelings…

Yugyeom let out a sigh, and Mark thought that he had given up. He peeked at Yugyeom reluctantly, who seemed to actually be pissed off now. Yugyeom rubbed his nose irritatedly, and then looked back to Mark, his eyes steely. Mark thought to leave the room, but just as he began to, Yugyeom knocked everything off of the table with his forearm. 

The plates and glasses shattered on the granite, and the silverware clanked noisily against the floor. Before Mark could react, Yugyeom was grabbing him by the waist. He picked up Mark with unnerving ease, and nearly threw him on top of the glass table. 

Mark opened his mouth to ask what the fuck was going on, but Yugyeom had already climbed on top of him, straddling his hips, and shutting Mark up with his lips. Mark’s stomach fluttered painfully, and his heart slammed against his ribcage, fear and excitement turning into arousal. He knew Yugyeom was the type to be forceful, but this was taking it to another level. 

Yugyeom trailed hot kisses down Mark’s neck, nibbling and sucking on the soft skin, pausing to lick his prominent veins. Mark moaned loudly, turned on by the younger boy’s wild behavior. He felt the fabric of his jeans tighten, and reached down to adjust them. Yugyeom noticed his movement, and quickly grabbed Mark’s wrist, yanking his arm back up beside him. He snatched his other hand before Mark got any ideas, pinning that one down too. Mark winced at the strength of Yugyeom’s grip, and tried to resist the maknae. But it was no use, Yugeyom was way too strong, and the more he struggled, the tighter he pressed his arms into the table. 

“I won’t let you go until you answer me”, Yugyeom’s tongue flicked against Mark’s lips, daring him to admit his feelings. Mark squeezed his eyes shut, turning his face away from him defiantly. Yugyeom sighed again. He pulled Mark’s arms above his head, and adjusted his hold to keep them both down with one hand. 

He used his free hand to yank up Mark’s long t-shirt, exposing his toned abs. Yugyeom swallowed hard at the sight, and traced his fingers along the taught muscles tantalizingly. Mark whined under his touch, his erection twitching in his pants. Yugyeom lifted the shirt higher, revealing his soft nipples, which he began to tease hard with his fingers and lips. Mark mewled at the sensation of his hot and wet mouth sucking on him, he didn’t know he could be so sensitive. Yugyeom had only just started, but Mark knew he would cum soon if this continued. 

“Oh god…please…Yugyeom…” he breathed out, voice breaking. He was begging Yugyeom to stop before it was too late.

“Not until you answer me.” 

Yugyeom released Mark’s wrists to pull his shirt off of him, but decided to leave them free so he could use both of his own hands. Mark lowered his sore arms, and Yugyeom placed them on his hips. He began to lick lovingly over Mark’s sharp collarbones, while his fingers traced a line down his torso, stopping at the waistband of Mark’s briefs. Mark took in a sharp breath, and Yugyeom smirked, delighting in the control he was having over his hyung. His index finger slid under the waistband and teased the sensitive skin beneath. He looked at Mark’s flustered and needy face, which was now willing Yugyeom to keep going. He pulled his finger out abruptly and sat back on Mark’s hips. Mark whined in protest. 

“Tell me”, Yugyeom demanded. 

Mark opened his mouth to speak, but shut it again, pressing his lips into a tight line. He cursed himself, what was he worrying about? Why couldn’t he just say the words? 

Yugyeom climbed off of Mark and walked around the table, avoiding the shattered glass strewn on the floor. He stopped at Mark’s feet, and grabbed him by the calves, dragging him down the glass table until his legs were hanging half off. He unbuttoned Marks jeans, and then tugged them down forcefully, ripping them off him and tossing them onto the floor. Mark’s cock was pressed hard against his briefs now, increasingly aroused by Yugyeom’s roughness. Yugyeom took in the sight of Mark’s exposed body, lingering on his boner. He gave a satisfied smile, and then pulled Mark further down the table by his bony hips, until he was straddling Yugyeom’s waist. 

“Sit up and hold onto me”, Yugyeom commanded, his voice thick and rough.

Mark’s heart was pounding in his ears, but he complied to the younger boy’s demand. He sat up and locked his legs around Yugyeom’s waist while wrapping his arms around his neck. Mark’s face was inches from the maknae's, and Yugyeom took the opportunity to kiss him hard again. His breath was hot against Mark’s skin, and Mark felt Yugyeom’s erection pressing into his own through his briefs. The intimate contact was sending Mark’s brain into a daze, and he felt like he might pass out if they didn’t slow down. But Yugyeom had no intention of doing that.

He broke their kiss, and wrapped his arms around Mark’s bare torso, lifting him off the table without much effort. He carried him to the bed, and threw him down onto the white bedding. Mark felt like the room was spinning, and the sensation of Yugyeom’s hungry eyes on his bare body, made him cover his face self-consciously. Yugyeom began unbuttoning his black collared shirt, and Mark watched him through his fingers. 

Yugyeom wasn’t the most fit member, in fact, he maintained a rather soft figure. His tall and broad frame was surprisingly feminine, but every time Mark saw it, it drove him crazy. His eyes wandered down to the trail of hair that lead to the black jeans Yugyeom was now removing as well, and his heart’s pace quickened. He was trying to remember how the hell he had gotten here, but everything was a blur. Now dressed only in a pair of black boxer briefs, Yugyeom climbed up on to the bed, and back on top of Mark. 

He looked at Mark while smirking, loving the way his hyung was blushing at the sight of him. 

“I’m only going to ask one more time”, Yugyeom spoke slowly, brushing the bangs from Mark’s face. “Do you like me?”

Mark covered his face with his hands again. 

“I…don’t know how I feel, okay?” He tried to sound indifferent, but there was no truth in his voice. 

Yugyeom uncovered Mark face, and stared at him hard, his dark eyes piercing into Mark’s soul. Mark swallowed, fear twisting in his stomach, unsure of what Yugyeom would do now. But Yugyeom just quietly shifted back on the bed, until his face was now hovering above Mark’s briefs. Mark’s dick was still hard and throbbing, and Yugyeom looked up at Mark, his eyes mocking.

“You don’t know how you feel?” He asked rhetorically. Mark thought he’d die from the shame. 

Yugyeom lifted Mark’s thigh to his lips, and placed loving kisses on his sensitive skin. He kissed up his thigh, every touch making Mark’s hips ache with pleasure. Yugyeom reached his briefs again and stopped. He placed a soft kiss on the fabric where the tip of Mark’s dick had already soaked through with precum. Mark moaned aloud despite himself, and quickly covered his mouth with his hands in embarrassment. Yugyeom looked up at Mark through his dark lashes, and then ran his wet tongue over the same spot. 

Mark kept his mouth covered, attempting to hold his voice down. Yugyeom rubbed his hand over Mark’s length, trying to provoke more moans from the older boy. Tiny whimpers escaped, and Yugyeom delighted in the sound. He tugged the briefs down, exposing Mark’s cock. It laid heavily on his abdomen, flushed a dark pink, and Yugyeom took in a sharp breath at the sight. If Mark had any doubts, the look of awe on the younger boy’s face only made him want to keep going. 

Yugyeom took Mark’s length into his warm hand, and gave it a few pumps before bringing it to his lips. Mark held his breath and watched as the maknae slowly took him into his mouth. The warm and wet sensation sent chills up Mark’s spine, he hadn’t had a blowjob in so long, he’d forgotten how good it felt. Yugyeom was teasing him now, dragging it on for as long as he could, pressing his tongue into his veins and going all the way down his cock, only to abruptly stop just when Mark thought he’d explode.

“Oh fuck….” Mark’s hands were gripping his own hair now, and it was taking all his strength to not cum right away. 

Yugyeom sucked lovingly on Mark’s cock, occasionally swirling his tongue around his tip, licking the precum from his slit. The way his pretty lips fit around him perfectly, and the way his hair hung in his eyes…it was driving Mark wild. He wanted to cup the younger boy’s face in his hands and pull him back up into a kiss. Yugyeom’s own dick was bulging in his briefs, and he moaned as he continued to suck Mark off, thoroughly aroused just from pleasuring his hyung. Mark didn't think he could get any more turned on, but the sound of Yugyeom’s sweet and innocent voice moaning, sent him over the edge. 

“Fuck, Yugyeom-!” He came suddenly into Yugyeom’s mouth, his back arching as the orgasm ripped through his body. Endorphins rushed into his head, and everything went black for a moment. Yugyeom swallowed his cum noisily, and the intimacy of it made Mark feel like he was going to pass out.

Mark raked his hands through his hair, trying to calm down and slow his breathing again. The aftermath of the orgasm still tingling in his body. Yugyeom slid off the bed to wipe his lips with his shirt he’d tossed aside, and then silently offered it to Mark to cover back up with. He accepted the shirt and quickly covered his lap with it. Yugyeom climbed back up on the bed to lie next to him. He propped himself up on an elbow, and stared down at Mark expectantly. Mark was blushing, unsure of how to act after all that had just happened. He felt bad that he’d been unable to pleasure Yugyeom too, and that surprised him more than anything. He wanted to keep going, he wanted to be even closer to him. 

Mark looked over at Yugyeom and smiled softly. Yugyeom’s eyes were filled with uncertainty, but even more than that, Mark could see the amount of love that Yugyeom had for him. And it was driving Yugyeom crazy to not know what the older boy was thinking and feeling. Mark raised his hand to Yugyeom’s cheek and pulled him into a kiss. 

It was a slow and sweet kiss, and Mark’s heart fluttered every time their lips met. There was something in their kiss that made Mark feel complete. He’d do anything the maknae wanted, as long as he could keep tasting his lips. But he pulled away, because he needed to say something first.

“Yugyeom….I love you.” He stared into his dark eyes, and watched as they lit up after hearing his words.

“You do?” Yugyeom grinned, but he was hesitant to believe it. 

“Yes”, Mark blushed, “I have for a long time. I just…couldn’t admit it to myself.”

“I’ve loved you for a long time too, Mark hyung. I’m sorry I had to force it out of you.”

Yugyeom rolled on top of Mark, his heavy body pressing hard against him. He smiled widely and began kissing Mark passionately again, his hands tangling into Mark’s hair. The desire to be close to the maknae arose in Mark, and he pressed his hips into him. His tongue explored Yugyeom’s mouth curiously, as he began to stroke the younger boy through his briefs. 

Yugyeom was already hard again, and Mark could feel him twitch against his hand with every stroke. He’d already soaked his briefs from sucking Mark off earlier, and Mark wanted to get them off of him. He reached to pull them down slightly with his thumbs, and Yugyeom understood to remove them. He got off the bed, and slid the briefs off, his erection bouncing free. Mark couldn’t believe just how big the younger boy was, and he felt his own dick grow hard at the sight. Yugyeom reached into his bag on the floor, and grabbed something from it, but he kept it hidden in his hand. 

He walked over to Mark’s side of the bed and bent down to kiss him again, before snaking his arms around him and dragging him off. He lifted Mark up, and then walked him over to the room’s large window, setting him down gently. Mark panicked. He was stark naked in front of an open window, in the the city that never sleeps. Someone was surely going to see him!

“W-what are you doing?” He turned around to face Yugyeom. 

Yugyeom walked closer, his empty hand pressing against Mark’s shoulder, forcing him to back up into the window’s glass. He looked down at Mark devilishly, licking his lips before bending down to kiss on his neck. Mark tried to steady himself, his palms and ass pressing into the glass. 

“I want you”, Yugyeom stated matter-of-factly. 

“Right here!?” Mark couldn’t hide the bewilderment in his voice. Who was he dealing with here? How did Yugyeom manage to be such a wildcard?

“I want to show you off Mark hyung. Just trust me.” Yugyeom reached down and began stroking Mark’s dick, which had started to become limp again from the shock. 

Mark whimpered under his touch, fear once again mixing with arousal. He couldn’t believe he was getting off on the younger boy treating him like this. He felt like he was the one who was four years younger. But it felt so good to be at his mercy. His dick was quickly hard again, and he was now aching for something more. Yugyeom was already prepared to give him just that, and he finally revealed what he’d been holding in his hand; a small packet of lube.

He tore it open with his teeth, and squeezed a generous amount onto his fingers. 

“Turn around”, he ordered. 

With little hesitation, Mark turned over, and was now facing the window. He saw people walking around outside, cars passing by, and buildings lit up; all with a clear view of him. He kept his hands pressed against the glass, trying to maintain some distance, but Yugyeom was already pushing him up against the window. His chest was pressing unbearably close to Mark’s back, and Mark felt his lubricated fingers at his entrance. 

Mark gave a frightened whine, and Yugyeom began sucking on his ear and neck, trying to help distract him. He pressed a finger into him, and Mark groaned, it felt uncomfortable. His slicked finger slid in and out of Mark gently, being careful not to hurt him. Eventually Mark began to adjust to the sensation and relaxed, allowing for Yugyeom to add another finger. Mark moaned as his long fingers pumped inside of him, pressing against his walls and stretching him out. 

“You feel so hot,” Yugyeom breathed into his ear, lust thickening his voice like honey. “I’ve wanted you like this for so long. Could you tell?”

Yugyeom’s words were like a spark igniting a fire in Mark’s chest. Hearing that the younger boy had been fantasizing about him all this time too, made him want to burst into flames. 

“Yes”, Mark managed to get out, and Yugyeom kissed his shoulder in return.  
Mark was exposed in front of the world and he’d never felt so turned on, he didn’t care who saw now. He loved Yugyeom and wanted everyone to know. The sensation of Yugyeom’s fingers sliding inside of him while his dick rubbed up against the glass, was beginning to be too much. He couldn’t wait any longer. 

“Please…hurry”, Mark’s breathing was ragged, and he hoped Yugyeom knew what he wanted from the desperation in his voice.

Yugyeom pulled his fingers out, and Mark whimpered, feeling hollow and needy. Yugyeom’s hand wiped the lube that was running down Mark’s thighs, and coated his dick with it. Mark felt his hot tip pressing into his entrance, and he mewled aloud. Yugyeom entered him slowly, doing his best to allow Mark to adjust to his large size, but it was still difficult. Mark felt completely filled, and although it stung, he was still receiving shockwaves of pleasure. Being this close to Yugyeom, it didn’t matter if it hurt, he just wanted more. Yugyeom didn’t move at first, but his hands were all over Mark; feeling his chest, his ribs, tracing lines down his defined abdomen. Mark felt like he was being worshipped. Yugyeom’s hands settled on Mark’s chest, he traced circles on his pert little nipples while his hot breath tickled his ears. At last his arms wrapped around Mark’s torso tightly, and then he finally began to thrust into him. 

Mark was unable to hold his voice down, and his moans spilled out. He couldn’t believe the amount of control the younger boy had over him, making him so loud and needy. Mark’s breath was fogging up the glass, but he was too gone to be embarrassed anymore. Intense pleasure was clouding his mind, and the sound of Yugyeom breathing hard as he fucked him into the window wasn’t helping. Yugyeom reached a hand down to Mark’s cock, and began to pump it. 

“You’re so hard, you’re dripping cum all over the window”, Yugyeom whispered into Mark’s ear, his voice teasing. “What a mess.” 

Hearing him talk like that was sending Mark over the edge, he felt so lewd and filthy, but his body was loving it. He wanted more.

“I can’t believe Hyung is so easy to tease. I didn’t think you were this perverted. What will the people down below think; watching you get fucked into the glass by me?”

“Yugyeom, please…”, Mark struggled to get the words out, his breath hitching with every thrust. 

“‘Please’ what?”, he asked. “Use your voice Mark hyung. Tell me what you want.”

Mark knew Yugyeom was toying with him, making him confess everything, making him say these things out loud. But he was too desperate to be coy.

“Harder…please”, Mark begged. 

Yugyeom suddenly pulled almost all the way out, and just as Mark wondered if he was stopping, he grabbed Mark’s hips and thrust back into him forcefully. Mark cried out as Yugyeom began to hit his sweet spot over and over again. No longer gentle, he was pounding into him hard; making the older boy rub up against the glass. He began pumping Mark’s dick again, which was sopping wet and dying to release. Mark was blown away by how good Yugyeom was, he’d never expected that this maknae would have him melting like under his touch. Yugyeom began to groan with each thrust, and Mark knew he was close too. 

Yugyeom kissed Mark’s cheek and then whispered into his ear, “I love you Mark hyung.”

As soon as the words left his mouth, Mark climaxed. Semen spurting all over the window as Yugyeom thrust into him one last time, finally reaching his own orgasm. Mark felt Yugyeom’s body tremble, and enjoyed the sounds of the younger boy’s sweet moaning as he came inside of him. Heat poured into Mark, and his legs began to give out. Yugyeom held him up with his arms, and slowly pulled out of him. 

“Are you okay?” Yugyeom’s voice was filled with concern. 

“Yeah”, Mark managed to get out, his voice still ragged. 

Yugyeom helped Mark back to the bed, and then grabbed a towel to clean him up. 

“Was that okay? Was I too rough?” Yugyeom wiped the sweaty bangs from Mark’s small face, his expression still worried. 

“Do you really need to ask that?” he laughed incredulously. “That was…amazing.” Mark playfully pinched Yugyeom’s cheek to reassure him, making the younger boy finally smile. “But next time, I want to make you weak.”

Yugyeom’s eyes disappeared behind his grin, happy to hear that Mark planned on there being a next time. He held Mark and kissed him, lingering on his lips; still a hint of sugar.

“Tell me again!” Yugyeom was back to being the younger one in the relationship. 

“Yugyeomdoongah~”, Mark giggled. He couldn’t explain what he was experiencing, but he was tired of questioning things. He just wanted to go with it, there was no looking back. “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so I hope it wasn't too messy! Based on a situation in the BL game DMMD, and their trip to Vegas. I had fun creating this story from pieced together stories from Yugyeom and Mark. Show this ship a little more love okay? (This is in no way real, it is purely fictional.)


End file.
